The printing industry has long recognized the need to have the ability to incorporate objects (i.e., other than standard signatures) into printed products (e.g., magazines). For example, it is known to attach empty envelopes, cologne samples and dehydrated food into a magazine. Customer demands and increased competition in the printing industry has led to the continued search for new objects that can be incorporated into printed products. Since each product is different in its size, shape and ability to withstand abuse, new products can require novel packaging techniques in order to ensure the product can survive the printing process and subsequent delivery to the consumer.
Due to the relatively recent surge in computer popularity, companies have begun using computer disks to convey information to potential customers. For example, some companies provide potential customers with computer disks that give textual and pictorial information about the company's products. In addition, computer disks can accompany an owners' manual to convey to the consumer information about the use of the product. The ability to store large amounts of information makes CD-ROMs particularly useful in conveying information to consumers for these purposes. However, sending the computer disks by direct mail can be cost prohibitive, thereby limiting the use of computer disks for this purpose. In addition, enclosing a computer disk with a product can require special packaging in order to avoid damage to the disk. A cheaper way of packaging and sending computer disks could significantly increase their use in advertising and for other purposes.